Crossed Path Part 4
by Oracle Pisces
Summary: Duncan has a problem. He’s feeling something he doesn’t thing he should for someone he knows he shouldn’t...but was it meant to be? A spurned lover is booted out and the Slayers and the new Council have to start anew. The darkness find what it want...


Across town, Methos uncorked the bottle of wine he had been chilling, grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, and hurried back to the bedroom. Buffy sat up in the bed with her hair falling lovingly down around her shoulders. Methos just about felt his heart stopped. She was so lovely. He had planned a wonderful dinner and carefully selected music to accompany the meal, but it had all gone out the window when she showed up at the door two hours ago.

"Here you are, my love...something to revive you." Methos poured the wine into a glass for her and handed it over. He watched her take a sip, then leaned over, and kissed her. The combination of her taste and the wine was powerful.

"Mmm. Thanks. I don't suppose we'll be eating any of the food you made?" Buffy eyed him over the rim of the glass as she took another sip.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Methos moved off the bed and went back to the kitchen.

He gathered the covered dishes from the stove and hoped he didn't manage to spill anything. It wasn't that he cared about the food; it was his person he was concerned about. He didn't grab a robe or anything when he dashed to get the wine. The food was still hot and it would definitely be unpleasant should any of it spill.

Methos put the dishes on the bed and Buffy immediately went for them. She removed the lids and sniffed appreciatively. She dipped a finger in the sauce of one of the dishes and tasted it. She smiled and dipped again, this time offering her finger to Methos.

He took hold of her hand and sampled the sauce from her finger. He savored the spices from the sauce and her unique flavor. He gave the same attention to the rest of the fingers on her hand, working his way up her arm to her collarbone.

"I absolutely love this part." He laid several burning kiss along her shoulders. Buffy forgot about the food and just lost herself in his exploration. He moved off to her other shoulder. Just about the time he was about to kiss her, both of their stomachs growled.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Buffy laughed.

"Me too." He grinned and dropped to the bed.

"You forgot the forks. I'll get them." Buffy got out of the bed, taking one of the sheets with her, and wrapping it around her beautiful body toga style. She bounced off to the kitchen.

Methos lay there and thought about the last few hours. She had arrived at 8:15pm and he ushered her into the house. He rushed back out to pay the cabbie and then raced back up the steps. Buffy had stood there with her coat draped over one arm and her small purse held by her other hand.

She had managed to say 'hi' before he took her things from her, and tossed them onto the couch. He immediately whipped her up into his arms and strode into the bedroom, making apologies that dinner would have to wait. He had wanted his dessert first. Buffy laughed at that comment. Both of them made love as enthusiastically as they had the first time, but this time he slowed things down a bit. He wanted to savor and not just take.

Methos' wandering had come to a halt when he felt the presence of another Immortal nearby. He quietly grabbed a robe and slipped it on, then reached for his sword. The doorbell rang and he hoped Buffy didn't hear it. It could be anyone and he didn't want her hurt. It was too late. She was moving to the door.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked when she saw him with his sword.

"Someone is here." Methos moved to the door and yanked it open, his sword poised to strike. He lowered his sword as quickly as he had raised it.

"What are you doing here?" Methos said to the person. It was Mac, and he in turn strolled right into the foyer past him.

"I need to talk to you. Buffy, Hi. Sorry to intrude, but I need to talk to the old man." Mac caught sight of Buffy.

"You really don't. You know the way out." Methos went to Buffy and tried to guide her back to the bedroom.

"He really so does. Is everything ok?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, he's a grown man. I am not a guidance counselor, MacLeod. Time to go." He left Buffy's side and opened the door, hoping his friend would leave.

"Now hold on a minute. I really do need to talk to you. It is important." Mac shut the door.

"MacLeod, whatever it is, you are old enough to work out whatever it is out. I don't need any part of. Now go before I take your head myself." Methos tried to take hold of his arm, but Mac eluded him.

Methos sighed heavily, casting Buffy an apologetic glance. Mac just walked into the living room and sat heavily on the couch.

"Sometimes I wish he'd never found my conscience. This is going to take a while." He kissed her softly.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Buffy touched his lips when she pulled back from him.

"Definitely." He kissed her again and they walked into the bedroom to change clothing.

A little over ten minutes later, the two of them appeared back in the living room, both of them dressed. Methos has put on some jeans, a sweatshirt and tennis shoes. He walked her outside and managed to flag down a passing cabbie. He kissed her once more before she got in the cab and took off.

Methos stalked up the stairs and strode into the house. He firmly shut the door and reached for his sword as he entered the living room. Mac turned to look at him quite innocently.

"You can put that away, you know." Mac gestured at his sword as he sat in the armchair.

"No. I may still need it." Methos sat down on the couch.

"That's not very charitable of you." Mac took off his coat, and laid it on the couch next to him.

"I'm not feeling very charitable. Life is full of disappointments, Highlander. Kindly get to the point, before I change my mind." Methos set his sword aside.

Mac went on to explain the initial meeting with Willow in the woods, then with Kennedy breaking with Willow, and the subsequent kiss in the garden after that.

"Methos, you aren't listening." Mac accused.

"I'm sorry, MacLeod. What is the problem exactly?" Methos scratched his head.

Mac stood up and paced around the room. Methos was supposed to be all-knowing, but right now he just came off as annoying. He'd be cranky too if anyone had interrupted a night of romance.

"I told you. It's Willow." Mac looked at Methos.

"Goodness, man. You kissed her, so what. I don't see what the problem with what happened." Methos yawned.

"The problem, old man, is that she's a lesbian. Christ, I just met her this afternoon. I'm already kissing her. She's not even my type. She's got me all confused, and twisted up in knots." Mac stopped his pacing, and looked to his friend for some rational explanation.

Methos just grinned at his friend and stood up. He walked over to Mac and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I think you're finally coming out of your brooding, my friend. Congratulations." Methos slapped Mac on the back. Mac had no idea what Methos was talking about.

"I don't brood, Methos. I wasn't brooding." Mac tried to defend himself, but his friend was right.

Mac had been in a funk since he took Connor's head and defeated Jacob Kell. His most cherished friend died that night, so that he could live and stop a maniac.

"I think you're overreacting, Highlander. It was just a kiss, correct? You didn't throw her down on the grass and make passionate, unbridled love to her. It was just a kiss." Methos once again opened the front door. This time Mac went through it, but paused before Methos could shut it.

"It…never mind. Have a goodnight, Methos." Mac said and Methos shut the door in great relief.

Methos could do nothing more than stare at the door when Mac left. His whole evening was shot. How was he going to have a goodnight? All he could do was go to bed and hope tomorrow would be better. He would have to give some serious thought to kidnapping Buffy. It was the only way they'd get to spend some time alone.

He locked the door, and pulled his sweatshirt over his head as he went to his room. When he got to his bedroom, he shut the door with a soft click and began to unbutton his jeans. He paused and looked up to his bed to see Buffy lying there under the covers watching him.

"Hello, Lover." She smiled suggestively.

"Buffy. How?" He stood there surprised.

"Slayer stealth. You forgot to lock the back door…I let myself in. He's not coming back, is he? Ooh, Mac and Willow smooching…deliciously interesting." Buffy sat up in the bed, causing the sheet to fall. Methos finished undoing his pants, took them off, as well as his shoes.

"I suppose that was super Slayer hearing or were you just eavesdropping?" He got into bed and kissed her soundly.

"I was dropping the eaves, definitely." She confessed." Buffy giggled as Methos lay her back against the pillows and proceeded to have his way with her.

The next morning, Mac had a total of six new Slayers, and Kennedy out on the back lawn doing Tai chi. He hoped its slow movements, and steady breathing would calm Kennedy down some and make her focus. He had tried to talk to her before the morning exercise, but all she did was standing there staring blankly ahead and didn't say a word. Mac said his piece and it was all he could do.

Buffy had crept into the house around dawn. Mac had been up earlier than usual, owing to a night of little sleep. He thought all night the walk with Willow. He met Methos and Buffy at the door when she tried sneaking in. Mac shoved Methos right out there door to the waiting cabbie. He didn't say anything, but instead he pointed to the stairs. Buffy sheepishly went immediately up to her room.

That has been two hours ago. It was 8am. He remembered what it was like to be so in love to forget the time. It had always seemed like that with Tessa. It didn't hurt so much now to think of her. He supposed he had Willow to thank for that.

Willow was watching from the library window, and didn't notice Giles coming into the room. When she noticed him standing next to her, she smiled at him. Giles gave her a one-arm hug.

"Sleep well?" Giles asked, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Oh, yes. How about you?" Willow told him brightly, but it was a lie. She hardly slept at all. She thought about the kiss with Duncan. That was the stupidest thing she could have done. Especially after she had just broken up with her girlfriend minutes before.

"Tolerably well. Any other effects from yesterday?" He asked and then noticed that Willow blushed a bright red.

"Uh, no. Not a thing. Well, my hair is still, you know…wacky." She turned her attention to the outside. Duncan stood there on the lawn looking back at her. He turned around as soon as their eyes met. He hadn't meant to look, but the morning light caught her hair and the flash of color struck him to his core. This wasn't good.

"I'm going to see if breakfast is on, I'm famished." Giles left Willow alone. He thought it was very adorable to see Willow flustered like that. Still, it was a curious thing that she should behave that way towards Duncan.

Willow walked out to the patio and Duncan met her at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He inquired.

"Not really. I…" She found that she couldn't lie to him.

"Me either. Willow…Miss Rosenberg, I…" He couldn't find the words and didn't have the chance to say anything; Giles appeared at the door to inform Willow the Council was waiting to introduce her, Xander, and Dawn.

"I'll be there in a minute." Willow said brightly and Giles left them there on the patio.

"About last night…I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm sorry." Duncan said quickly and sighed heavily.

"Oh. Uh, yeah…ok." Willow said and turned before he could see the hurt on her face, and she went to join the others.

Duncan did see it though. He saw it in her body language. She walked away with her shoulders tight, and her spine straight. He felt like the biggest jerk right now. In the extremely short time he has spent in her presence, he's managed to say or do something to upset her every time.

"I can't do this." Duncan said and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't stay here any more. It would be hard on both of them, and he didn't want to hurt her any more. She was a sweet girl, and all he was doing was spoiling that by staying.

Duncan needed to clear his head, before he joined them and tried to meditate. After 15 minutes of trying to focus, he gave up. Normally it helped, but not this time. He had to get out of here right now. Duncan slowly walked back up the lawn, and into the house.

The matter of Xander and Dawn's Watcher training had been discussed and it would come down to six of the group to start them on their course. Xander would receive eight hours each day from his teachers on the various responsibilities and duties of his new positions. Xander groaned something about the nightmare of school never ending.

Dawn's instruction would be less because she started school in a few weeks. She wasn't going to get off easy though, she would have two hours of instruction each night after her homework was finished.

Xander and Dawn had been introduced to Joe and the other members of the council by the time Willow entered into the library. Methos was already there too with Buffy sitting closely to him, they were engrossed in a discussion with Giles and Eloise Philby. Mac appeared a few minutes later. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What's up, buddy?" Joe asked. Mac wanted to say something but instead his gaze lingered on Willow for a minute, and then he left and went up to his room. He'd check into a hotel in town.

"Does he do that often?" Buffy asked Methos.

"No. Something must be wrong. Come on, Joe." Methos kissed Buffy's hand and went to seek out his friend. Joe also followed him.

"You ok, Will?" Buffy looked at Willow, and could see that she had been crying. That made Buffy concerned.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Really." She assured her friends.

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?" Buffy brushed some hair out of her friend's face, and stared at her intently.

"It's nothing. Kennedy and I broke up last night, plus with what happened yesterday…little emotional overload. I'm ok." She satisfied them, and they went back to their conversations.

Willow just sat there alone in her thoughts, heedless of the buzz of conversation around her. She wanted to leave this house. It didn't seem right for her to be here, now that she and Kennedy were no longer dating. Willow sighed and then pushed back from the table. Xander and Buffy both watched her go, but didn't stop her. She needed some time to herself.

"She's going to need us to cheer her up." Xander said, and he watched a smile spread across his friend's lips.

"Definitely, good buddy, but let's just give her some space first." Buffy kissed Xander's cheek before she turned her attention back to the discussions.

Joe knocked Mac's closed door. When he didn't answer, Methos opened the door himself. Mac's luggage was on the bed, already more than half way packed. Packed was a very loose description…the clothes were haphazardly thrown in the open suitcase.

"MacLeod?" Methos entered the room ahead of Joe. There was no answer except for the sound of activity coming from the bathroom.

"Hey Mac!" Joe called out.

The man in question looked out from the doorway to see his friends, but then went back to what he was doing. Methos sat down upon the bed, while Joe walked to the bathroom.

"What's going on, man?" Joe came in to se Mac filling his shaving case.

"What's it look like, Joe? I'm leaving." Mac said as he grabbed more stuff.

"I can see that. What's up?" Joe asked, leaning on his cane. Mac just moved past him and into the bedroom where Methos had emptied his suitcases.

"What'd you do that for? Damn it, Methos." Mac dropped the stuff he was carrying and picked up the clothes. Methos just shrugged.

"It looks to me like you're running away, Highlander." Methos sat down in a nearby armchair.

"Say all you want Methos. I've got to get out of here." Mac began to shove the clothes back in the suitcase.

"There is no reason for leaving. These girls need you and so does the council. You'd be letting them down if you walked out now." Methos pointed out.

"It's the little Wicca, isn't it?" Joe lit a cigarette and took a drag.

Mac stopped what he was doing, and then looked at Joe for a second. He shoved his clothes back into the suitcase, zipped the case shut, and hauled it out the door. Methos followed him out. They got halfway down the stairs when Mac saw Willow walking up the stairs.

"You're definitely leaving?" Willow asked as she saw his cases in hand.

"Yes. I think its best. I'm going to stay at Methos's until I can find a place." Mac told her and saw a little flicker of sadness cloud her eyes. It made him feel like the world's biggest loser.

"I see." Willow said, but she didn't meet his eyes. She just looked down at the carpet on the stair, and moved past them up the stairs with her shoulders sagging a little bit. Mac just took a big sigh and hung his head in defeat. He continued down the stairs.

"You are staying at my house? Since when?" Methos asked his friend.

"Wasn't it you that said…'Mi Casa es Su Casa'?" Mac said to Methos, it was what he had said to Mac when they met for the first time.

"I lied. I didn't mean it. You cannot stay at my place. How about a lovely hotel? The Savoy? Something. Anywhere. Not my house, MacLeod. Please, I beg you." Methos didn't want him to stay at his house, especially not now. Then he'd really have no time with Buffy.

"Alright, Methos. Calm down. I was joking. I planned on staying at a hotel for the time being; maybe I'll bring the barge over from Paris. I don't know yet. I'll see you later."

Mac reached the front door and went outside. Malcolm had pulled up the car Mac had hired a few days ago, and helped Mac to load his thing. He had just shut the trunk of the car when Methos appeared by the driver's door.

"Does this immediate evacuation have to do with the little Wicca, Highlander?" Methos asked Mac and the other man just grimaced and got in the car and drove off.

"I would say that was in the big 'yes' column." Buffy appeared at his side and he linked his hand with hers.

"I agree. Have I kissed you this morning?" He put his arms around her.

"Once or twice." Buffy looked up at him.

"Not enough apparently. I'll remedy that right now." Methos leaned in and kissed Buffy thoroughly. It took Giles clearing his throat to bring them both back down to earth.

"Was that Mac leaving? Is there something the matter?" Giles asked as he saw the car driving down the long drive.

"Yes. I don't know. What happened?" Buffy turned to ask Methos.

"Nothing that we can remedy, my love. So, Mr. Giles, what is on the docket for today?" Methos took Buffy's hand and led her into the house. Giles was left to follow them. Buffy decided that it best to work with the new Slayers.

With Mac gone, it was up to Methos to be Buffy's sparring partner. To the common observer, it looked like they were just sparring, but to them it was a kind of foreplay. They were so totally engrossed in each other, unaware that they were ignoring the new Slayers.

"Uh Buffy, what about us? Aren't we going to get a shot?" Kennedy spoke up as Buffy threw Methos to the ground, straddled his chest, and held the stake above his heart.

"I'm afraid there is only so much of me to go around, Kennedy." Methos spoke to the other Slayer, but kept his eyes on Buffy.

"Ugh…that's so not what I meant. How about a little sword practice? We're going to need it." Kennedy flushed at the innuendo.

"Ok, we'll try the sword. Good idea, Kennedy," She spoke to the girls as she picked up a sword and then looked to Methos, "Are you any good?"

"You already know the answer to that." He winked at her.

"Uh hello, children present. I meant are you any good with a sword? A pointy metal one." Buffy rolled her eyes at him and he still devilishly grinned at her.

He didn't have the same skill as MacLeod, but he was still pretty good. He and Buffy squared off with one another. She thrust and he parried, then she blocked and he attacked. She was no lightweight by any means. He tried to disarm her, but she had her sword at his throat first, but he had his sword up as quickly.

"Nice job. Next contestant?" Buffy lowered her sword and turned to the girls. The sword practice went on for another hour before they called it quits. Sean O'Hara was to instruct the girls on defensive strategies and maneuvers. Kennedy didn't want to go with them, seeing as how she had been one of the few that survived the destruction of the Hellmouth.

"It doesn't matter how much experience you think you have, Miss Kennedy. A Slayer is always training, just ask Buffy. A Slayer's skills must always remain sharp and focused when fighting the vampires or…" Sean was telling Kennedy, as well as the rest of the newbies.

"Yeah, or fucking them." Kennedy muttered under her breath.

Buffy was the only one to have heard her. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. Methos looked at Buffy's livid expression.

"What is it, Buffy?" Methos asked curiously, as he put down his sword.

Buffy's response was to walk directly up to Kennedy and get into her face.

"Why don't you share with the rest of the class, Kennedy?" Buffy said, but Kennedy just remained silent and stood her ground.

"Buffy?" Methos walked to her side.

"What did she say, Buffy?" Sean asked.

"Come on, Kennedy. Share. I dare you." Buffy said through clenched teeth.

"Fine! I am sick and tired of hearing about Saint Buffy and her exploits. My god, she's not the patron saint of Slayers. All she ever did was lecture us, and cut us down for not being good enough." Kennedy spat angrily.

"Kennedy, Buffy is the reason you're a Slayer now." Sean reminded the girl.

"Yeah, she's real perfect. Maybe if we went go out and fucked two vampires, we'd be as good as her." Kennedy said right into Buffy's face, but the Slayer didn't flinch. Buffy didn't show any side of reaction.

Methos was stunned to hear that last little fact, but it didn't last for long. He wasn't going to stand by, and let a spoiled little amateur criticizes his her. He moved forward in Kennedy's direction Kennedy, but Sean put a hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

"That was out of line, Kennedy." Sean said in a warning tone.

"No, let her say it. Its true," Buffy said and the other new Slayers gasped in shock. "So I screwed two vampires…so freakin' what. Angel and Spike were good men that made a difference." Buffy said as she stared hard at the other girl, and ignored the murmuring from the other girls.

"Good men? They weren't men. They were vampires!" Kennedy retorted, "Yeah Angel was a real winner…you slept with him, he went ǖber bad…he tried to kill you and everyone you knew. What a prince." Kennedy said with a sneer.

"May I remind you, you little shit, that it was Angel that brought the amulet in the first place, and that it was Spike's soul that saved you, me, and the whole damn world." Buffy turned on her heel and walked a few feet away.

"You shouldn't even be alive. Why are we even listening to you? You're not even the Slayer anymore."

"You still don't have any idea who I am, and what I've had to do. You're just a spoiled, self-centered, condescending little bitch whose had it her own way. Well, it is time you to get over yourself. I'm tired of your shit and your inner drama. I didn't cause it, and I'm not going to be your whipping boy. You deal with the sitch or you're out." Buffy went to Methos, and he could see the hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Get out of my house." Kennedy said with controlled anger and walked away.

They all turned to look at Buffy for guidance, even Sean. Buffy took a calming breath and released it. It was time to make a decision.

"Sean, get everyone and get them packed. We're out of here. Tell Giles we're moving into the building." Buffy walked away in the direction of the forest.

"It's not habitable." Sean said to Methos.

"Then I suggest you must move quickly." Methos gave the other man a sympathetic look and then went to join his lover. He found her sitting on the edge of the pond at the boundary of the property.

Buffy just sat there throwing small pebbles across the surface of the water. She turned her head slightly when she heard his footsteps. She also wiped her cheeks to try to hide the fact that Kennedy's shots hit home. He put his arm around her, and Buffy laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry she said those things, she was out of line." Methos kissed the top of her head.

"Angel and Spike." Buffy whispered.

"Your past lovers."

"The two vampires Kennedy mentioned. I loved them. I was going to tell you, but there just…"

"Just hasn't been time, I know. Before this time doesn't matter. It's in the past, and I am not going to judge you because of it." He hugged her tighter.

"You don't understand, Methos. Angelus killed the woman Giles loved, and he almost killed Giles…and then there was Spike. Don't even get me started on the major drama that caused. I…" Buffy stopped short when Methos tilted her chin up and kissed her.

"It's made you who you are today. Besides, I've done things in my past that would shame me in your eyes, but it leads to who I am today, the man that loves you." Methos said and kissed her again.

When the kiss was over, he hugged her to him once again. Buffy just snuggled closer to him. She shivered from the chill in the nippy morning air. Methos wrapped his arms tighter around her, and they sat in companionable silence for a long time.

"What did you do that was so awful? It couldn't been that bad." Buffy said and looked up at him. Methos's reaction to her question was to just grin and shrug his shoulders.

"You are aware that the building isn't fit to live in, Buffy." Methos stroked her hair.

"I know, but we're not staying here another day. We have to go somewhere."

You could come live with me?" His heart was in his throat when he made the suggestion. He was more than afraid she would say no.

"We need to be elsewhere. There's no way we'd all fit at Giles's flat…I am so not doing the multiple roommate thing again, and that's the only other place we can…" Buffy said, and then stopped as she realized what he just said.

Buffy looked at him solemnly. He could tell she was thinking. They had met only six weeks ago and now he was asking her to live with him. Methos didn't care how short a time it was. He wanted her forever.

"Move in with you?"

"Yes."

"What about Dawn? I can't just leave her." She laid her head back on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"You need to be on your own, Buffy. You can't spend your life worrying about your little sister. She needs a chance to grow up and make her own way too. You've got a full plate as it is. Let your father…let Giles care for her. She needs his guidance now." He hugged her.

Methos was right. She'd done what she could for her sister, taught her the best she could, but she needed a father's influence now. Father…it made her think of her biological father back in Santa Monica.

He had raised some objection when she said they were leaving to live in England. Buffy hadn't wanted to even tell him, but Giles said she owed him that much. He seemed to take even took less interest in their lives after their mother died. Sure, he'd given them some financial support, but it wasn't the kind of support they needed.

It had been her father's new wife, Katie, and it was her that persuaded him to let them go. Buffy didn't want to like her, but it was Katie that always sent flowers and little gifts to the two girls on their birthdays and other occasions. Katie was a wonderful woman, and changed Don Summers into a better man. Maybe one day they'll be able to cross the chasm that separated them.

"Buffy?" Methos spoke when she had gone silent.

"Yes. I'll do it." Buffy smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Methos felt overjoyed. He'd have her all to himself without anyone to get in the way. His joy was cut short when he felt the presence of another Immortal. Methos looked around, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Someone is out there. We're not safe out here." He got to his feet and kept scanning around them.

"Do you know who it is?" Buffy also got to her feet, looking around.

"It doesn't work like that, love. We can sense one another, but that is all. Its not a built in caller I.D, love." The two of them turned as they heard the rustling of leaves and saw a man standing 15 feet away.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Buffy said and moved away from Methos's side.

"No, Buffy. This isn't for you." Methos took hold of her arm and drew her back you where she had stood.

The stranger just grinned at Buffy. She had an overwhelming desire to kick his face in, but she had to respect what Methos was asking of her. Then there was the fact that the man was still human after all. The man swaggered closer, and Methos drew his sword.

"My name is Esteban Castillo. I've come for your head." The stranger called out and pulled out his sword as he approached.

"That is a strong name, is it not, my darling?" He said to Buffy, and rested his sword against his shoulder. She didn't know how he could be joking at a time like this.

"So not the time for joke making." Buffy said, and assumed a defensive stance and made ready to fight.

"Send the little morsel away, or maybe you would rather she watch? Perhaps I'll give her my special attention. I'd service her well before your body is even cold. You have my word of honor." Castillo gave Buffy a cold leering glance that made her skin crawl.

Buffy looked at Methos, who, in her opinion, was laughing at the most inappropriate time. She just gaped at him. She couldn't believe that he was letting the creep say those things.

"Hey! There will be no servicing of anyone! Especially not by you, you big dope." Buffy straightened out of her stance and moved forward once more, only to be stopped by Methos's hand again. He shook his head 'no' and she resumed her stance once more.

Methos picked up another Immortal. It was MacLeod. He casually strolled up to the three of them.

"Is this a private party?" He smiled at them while he pulled his sword out.

"By all means, join us MacLeod, the more the merrier." Methos kept his eyes on the stranger.

"MacLeod? So, you're the legendary Highlander. You know the rules, only two to a fight. If you would care to wait…I'll take yours as well." Castillo took a offensive position.

"What day is this, MacLeod? Is it Tuesday?" Methos said, but made no move to draw his sword.

"Is it Tuesday?! This guy wants to take your head, and you want to know what day it is? Are you crazy?" Buffy looked at him in bewilderment.

"Only crazy for you, love." Methos answered her with a wink. Buffy let out an exasperated breath and looked to Mac for a reasonable explanation.

"So what if it's a Tuesday?" Buffy asked.

"He doesn't take heads on Tuesday. Don't ask me why." Mac just shrugged.

They all turned their attention back to the stranger and he was gone. The two immortals looked at one another and shrugged.

"I thought you left." Methos put away his sword.

"I did. I was almost to London, but Joe called me. He said you all were leaving the house and moving into the building. What happened?" Mac looked from Methos to Buffy.

"Stuff." Buffy wrapped her arms across her chest, and her face tightened in anger.

"Care to be a little more specific?" Mac asked her. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to get an answer right now.

"Come on, we should get back. We've got a lot to do." Methos took hold of Buffy's hand and the two walked ahead of Mac back to the house.

After the three had arrived at the house, Methos and Mac went to help the others get ready to mobilize. Sean met them at the door, and said Giles had been apprised of the situation and had Kennedy in the library. He was trying to talk to her, but when Buffy had come into the room, she told him to stop and then she walked out of the library. Giles caught her in the hallway before she got to the stairs.

"Buffy, what is going on? Mr. O'Hara informed me about what happened duringtraining. I thought if I could talk to Kennedy, and get her to see that you aresomeone for the girls…"

"What she said was true, Giles. You know that. I'm not going to apologize for what I did…not ever. You know that better than anyone does. We don't need another rogue Slayer on our hands." Buffy took a couple of stairs, then stopped when she sensed Giles wasn't done talking with her.

"Buffy, her criticism of you is not going to turn her into another Faith. We need all the Slayers united. Just give her time. The girls… " Giles tried to plead the other girl's case, even if he didn't like what she had said about Buffy.

"I'm through with her bullshit, Giles. If she can't deal, then we find a way to make her not a Slayer anymore. The girls are my responsibility. Kennedy doesn't want to be a team player, Giles. She's out." Buffy started walking away from him up the stairs to go pack.

"Don't you think that's a little drastic, Buffy?" Giles stood there at the foot of the stairs looked up at Buffy. Her mouth compressed in a grim line and he knew that she was deadly serious.

"No. It's not drastic. It's necessary. I made the decision to share the power, and if need be, I'll make it to take it away. We don't have time to play baby-sitter to spoiled brats. There's too much we have to accomplish and evil never stops." Buffy continued up the stairs and went to her room.

He turned around and saw Kennedy standing in the doorway. She had tears running down her face. Giles heart went out to the girl, but he had to agree with Buffy.

"I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder, and then left her to go to his own room.

Kennedy ran outside and kept running. By the time she reached the edge of the property, her heart threatened to explode out of her chest. She couldn't imagine not being a Slayer. She'd only officially been one for a few months, but it seemed like a lifetime.

How could Buffy even think to do that? It was insane. They needed all the Slayers they could get. She was willing to take Kennedy's powers away in spite of their need. It gave her a lot to think on. Maybe she'd have to eat crow again. Maybe she had been wrong about what happened with her and Willow too.

She cared for Willow a lot. She wanted her from the moment she saw her. She would have gone to any length to have her, even if Willow had been straight. She would have to eat crow for that too. It was just seeing her in that man's arms that made her so jealous. Willow was leaving now too. Perhaps she did need to work on the inner drama. Kennedy sat there on the ground, and meditated until she felt calmer.

140


End file.
